Cocktails for Love
by forevatibette
Summary: Tina is a bartender, Bette is on vacation.. Tina is the womanizer


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story. This story will contain sexual content

**Chapter One-**

'she is smiling at me, look at the way she moves so delicate, so…wow porter, she really knocked you around with those last few drinks, oh fuck she is coming over here..play it cool'

'How you feeling now love?' the hazel eyes flickered shads of green in the sunlight

'Still going strong, I am telling you, I am a machine'

'So are you strong enough to try my triple vodka special?' the blonde asked, flicking her hair behind her ear'damn girl, I could take you to my place right now…'

Moving her long glass forward the brunette smiled 'I am strong enough but you might be walking me out of here'

'would be my pleasure'

'that and a lot more would be my pleasure…I need to know this woman's name, I know she is here on a four day pass from her work, I know she can drink like a fish and I know that she is without a doubt the sexiest woman I have ever seen..Fuck, what is wrong with you, I am talking like I actually like this woman'

The brunette caught the hazel eyes on her 'are you okay?'

'Huh? Oh sorry that's right..your vodka special' preparing the lemon, adding the ice, the blonde caught up the nerve to ask 'my name is Tina Kennard' reaching forward

'Bette Porter..a very drunk Bette Porter' she laughed nervously 'a very drunk Bette porter, nice pick up line, Alice would be so_ proud'_

Sitting the very pink drink in front of Bette she noticed staring at her cleavage 'see something you like?'

Bette began laughing like a child 'oh umm…' the brunette has never good at going for the chase when it came to love, she'd been in two major relationships, both woman had worked hard at capturing the heart of this mocha-skinned beauty. It caught 25 year old by surprise that she was so taken by this woman before her 'okay yeah maybe..I'm sorry'

'I am showing you around tonight, the clubs, the beach..'

Bette chuckled 'the beach is right in front of us'

'I will show you it, like you have never seen it before' the blonde smiled seductively

'mighty pushy aren't we?'

'I tend to go for things I want..so what do you say Porter? Are you game?'

'I'm sorry I guess I have never done..this before' the brunette looked away

Tina reached across the bar and touched Bette's hand, watching the brunette turn to face her again 'I am not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do, I am just asking for a date'  
_'fuck, that smile could get me into trouble'_Tina could tell Bette was a over-thinker, she could see her mind moving at 100 miles an hour in that second 'Alright, let's do it'

Tina's smile became brighter 'Ok, how about you go take a sleep and I will pick you up around 6 when I finish, what room are you in?'

'503' Bette stood up 'I look forward to see you tonight Tina'

'I promise I will be the perfect date, I may even open the car door for you' she laughed as she watched Bette walk off leaving her footprints in the sand 'oh fuck, where the hell are my morals?'

**Chapter Two-**

'_oh my god…did that just happen? I have never in my life seen a woman so beautiful..those hazel eyes with the hint of green, god, her arse was magnificent, why am I falling for a woman I hardly know..this cant be happening…my life is just fine with the gallery..my friends and for all you know she just wants to fuck you then leave you, I need to talk to Alice'_  
Bette paced the floor once more before pulling her cell out of her bag, dialling the only person she knew could help her

_'sex goodness…who may I ask is calling'_ Bette chuckled at woman on the other end

'hey Al, I don't have long but I needed to talk to you'

_'Bette? Is everything okay?'_

'I..I meet someone'

_'you fucking kidding me? Oh my god Bette that's great, who is she?'_

'she's a bartender down by the beach here, she…is really something Alice, I may be a little drunk but I know what I felt, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever meet'

_'oh and here I was thinking I was…'_

Alice and Bette had been friends since college, the young care-free girl showed Bette that life was more than just studying, they had tried dating but after a few dates both realised it would never go anywhere 'oh you know you're my best friend'

_'so what is the problem with this woman?'_

'She and I are going on a date tonight and I mean for all I know she is a player and maybe she is just a flirt but what if this is just…'

_'a holiday romance? Bette, just go with the flow for once, hang out with her over the next 3 days, get laid for fuck sake'_

'Alice I don't do romances well, you know that..what if she breaks my heart?'

_'don't let her porter, just take things at face value, you are always about control..' _the blonde laughed

'Thanks Al, you are a good friend, I will call you tomorrow night'

_'don't call between 4 and 9, I have a date with a semi-famous tennis player who is..get this…still in the closet and I don't need my best friend calling to ruin my night'_

Bette laughed 'you're a idiot sometimes, you know what right?'

_'yes…yes, you tell me all the time, alright you have fun on that date porter, turn on the charm, Shane and I are going out tonight..Talk to you tomorrow'_

'thanks Alice, bye'

Bette ended the call and sighed relief _'maybe Alice is right, maybe just take the next three days, get to know her, I am a good judge on character…plus god what I would give up to make love to her, her touch is tenderizing, I wonder if she felt the connection between us..'Just go with the flow porter' that's what Al said so that's what I'll do'_

Bette finally gathered her thoughts, she didn't know what the blonde had in store for their night out but she knew there would possibly be dancing, the brunette wanted to look for her night out with Tina so she looked in her wardrobe and found a short black skirt 'too slutty'Then her eyes found the dress she had brought two weeks prior to taking holidays, it was a white with black strips on the sides _'yep.. this one'_ she smiled

Just as Bette was putting her final touches of make-up on there was a knock at the door, she spun around to see that it was 6 _'oh fuck, she's here..okay porter…breath..breath..damn it'_  
'Coming' the brunette called out as she collected her bag and walked towards the hotel door. As she opened it there was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen 'Tina' she smiled

'wow..you look stunning' Tina was breathless, she had never felt so aroused than that moment between them _'what the hell is going on with me, she is just another..but fuck me..'_

'thank you and you are breathtaking'

'are you ready to go?' asked the blonde 'I promise that you will have fun'

'good, I am in the mood for fun' Bette watched as Tina was melting before her

'okay..let's go, I hope you are in the mood for dancing'  
_'if I can dance with you.. I am most defiantly in the mood'_ Bette smiled nervously 'yeah, I love dancing'

**Chapter Three-**

'_she is a goddess.. her sparkle brown with a hint of green, I wonder if anyone else notices that…what the hell is the matter with me? I sound like some love sick puppy, get with the program Tina, you find her more desirable than any other woman you have taken out..Bette is different, I feel like I am drawn to this caramel skin beauty, oh god she's looking at me'_

'are you okay, you look a little flushed?'

'yeah..I'm fine, sorry was in my own world' Tina snapped back to reality 'shell we sit?'

'that would be great'

After taking off from the hotel room, Tina drove the two of them to a nice restaurant next to the beach, actually it was stationed over the water, Tina made reservations for her and Bette to be seated near a window so they could take in the night shy above the water

'so how do you feel after those drinks today?'

'I feel fine…although I swear it was more the heat than the drinks'

Tina laughed 'yeah right Porter'  
_'god her laugh…she is like an angel'_ Bette smiled back 'you are really beautiful'

'your being modest'

Bette took a drink of her water 'I am serious Tina, everything about you is beautiful'  
_'how is it that when Bette complements me like that..I go weak at the knees'_Tina blushed 'as are you, actually you are one of the sexiest woman whom I have ever seen'

'how many woman have you said that too?' Bette grinned and before she knew it she spoke before thinking _'oh shit look at her face, she is going to hate me…and after such a wonderful complement'_

'is that really what you think of me?..okay yes I have been with…my fair share of woman'

'what's your fair share? If I am being rude or am becoming to judgment please let me know but I noticed on the beach..you had quite a few admirers'  
_'she knows me too well… Is she worth the truth? Will she stay here if I tell her my sordid secrets?'_Tina took a moment to think as she took a long drink of her beer 'up until tonight, I had never been here with a date, it was the same place each time… yes I have some admirers and yes I wont lie to you Bette, there have been a few but somehow..I…feel different….with..' Tina tried to convey her understanding on these feelings she was having for the caramel skinned woman sitting in front of her

Bette was amazed with how honest Tina was, she felt she now needed to be honest 'remember how I told you I had never done this before, as in go on a date a woman had only just meet?' Tina nodded eagerly awaiting 'I have only had two relationships and I have never been on to sleep a woman on a first date'

'I am not asking for us to sleep together Bette, I asked you here tonight because I loved talking to you today, you have an incredible mind, your sexy and such a cute drunk' Tina flirted _'I am saying NO to sex? I must really like this woman…'_

'I thoroughly enjoy talking to you too' Bette smiled

'what can I get for you this evening?' the waiter asked

'Bette?'

'I will the chicken and avocado risotto please'

'mm that sounds nice, I might have the same and may I please get a bottle of your unwooded white wine please?'

'wow, maybe you should teach me a little about wines'

'I can, if you want me too but there is nothing much too it, its taste, its your pallet…when I was starting out I was a apprentice at this place called Roseman Vineyards and when I first was hired I knew not one thing about wine but over a year that I was there, I was shown the process'

'all I know is how to how to get drunk of the stuff' joked Bette

Tina leaned across the table, Bette moved in too 'I should probably let you in on a secret'

Staring into Tina's hazel orbs were burning into Bette's soul as her breaths became short and heavier 'y…es?'

'ever since you walked into my bat today all I have wanted to do was kiss you'

Tina moved close to Bette, their lips mere inches apart, the electricity was amazing, just as their lips touched, their eyes closed tight, to the two woman, the world had stoped for one beautiful first kiss, there were no tongues, but their mouths open, Bette sware she hear the blonde whimper with desire. Pulling back at the same time Tina couldn't help but notice that Bette's eyes were still closed

'Bette, are you..okay?'

Opening her eyes she felt like she had be destined to kiss this blonde 'That was…amazing'  
_'one kiss..one kiss that was so perfect.. am I falling for this woman?'_ Tina beamed 'it was amazing, do you have all woman falling at your knee's in LA?'

'well, one does try' Joked Bette 'but I have seen too much shit come from jumping from woman to woman, that's why I…'

'I completely understand and if I could just kiss you over and over again, I would be the happiest woman alive' Tina was surprising herself 'oh god, did I just say that?'

'this night has turned out so wonderful already and we haven't even gotten to dancing yet'

Tina thought it time to come clean in the other surprise of the night 'this restaurant, after meals finish at nine, this place turns into a jazz club' Tina grinned  
_'can I kiss you again'_ Bette thought looking at Tina's kissable lips

'Bette?'

'oh sorry… you were saying?'

'I am saying that after we have finished eating, we go sit by the bar, have a few drinks because after nine this place is a jazz club'

'Oh, I'm sorry..a jazz club, oh my god, I love jazz, it's so hot and romantic, you are just full of surprises aren't you?'

'well I try, just promise me that I can kiss you again before the night is out'

Bette nodded in approval 'I think I can arrange that, thank you so much for asking me out tonight'

'I think we are in agreement that we are going to do this again?'

'yes please' Bette said shyly _'I am falling for you.. please don't play with my heart Tina..'_

**Chapter Four-**

After Dinner and three glasses of wine each Tina smiled as she stood up and walked around to her date 'Bette, may I have this dance?'

'you requested this song didn't you?' Tina shrugged off the questions 'I see I may have a true romantic at heart'

Tina held her hand out, which Bette accepted with grace, their hands touch causing that same electric spark that had happened when they shared their first kiss. The blonde lead them both to the dance floor, Tina assured Bette with a smile, she began to move in closer to her caramel skinned beauty, one hand placed on Bette's lower back the other touching her waist, urging Bette closer.  
**Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me**  
_'this feels so right… Tina has such a way about her, her confidence, her care for me runs deep within'_Bette felt a chill run up her spine as Tina placed her forehead on Bette's shoulder blade, nuzzling into her neck  
**Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much**  
_'fuck..she smells like heaven, I wonder what she would taste like..oh god, don't go there Tina'_she slowly and softly planted a kissed on Bette's neck, there was a certain ache, that she had never felt before '_god I need her so much, does she realise what the hell she does to me? My desire for Bette is different, it's somewhat natural being with her'_  
**You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me**

Bette's breathing became shallow and short, her head was spinning from the adrenaline though the air '_I need her.. I want her…but how do I get her to take me home, especially when I said no sex..fuck Porter..why didn't you listen to Alice when she talked about seducing someone, oh yeah because that woman is full of shit, oh god..breath Porter..whe..where is she moving her leg toooooo….shit'_

Tina saw an opportunity , she placed her leg between Bette's inner thighs, desperation was growing between the two woman, Bette swallowed hard again, while Tina was biting her bottom like in anticipation

**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me.**

As the song slowly ended Bette pulled back a little gazing into Tina's beautiful hazel eyes 'Take me somewhere…' whispered the brunette

'are..are you sure?'

Bette was a little shocked '_she doesn't want too? Am I not good enough? Does she only like a challenge?…'_

Tina could see tears form in Bette's brown eyes, she rubbed her each, closing her eyes, moved closer, the yarning for her lips to fall upon Bette's 'I just want to know you are ready for this, you were the one that said you don't, I am just respecting you…'

'I have never been so sure of anything in my life' Bette rested her head onto her soon-to-be lovers forehead, looking down at her 'I need you Tina…'  
'_her honesty is so fucking sexy..what do I do? Maybe she is testing me, maybe she just wants to see if id sleep with her on our first date.. it would be so easy to sleep with her, to feel her on me, to explore her entire body, to bring her to ultimate pleasure..oh fuck, just thinking about it has me aching for more…_' Tina took a step back and just was she had opened her mouth….

'hey sexy, you never called this morning' the woman with short blonde hair with blue eyes said, making her presence know  
'_who the fuck is she? I knew that Tina was a womaniser but… I don't think I can do this.. '_ Bette watched the interaction between Tina and the woman who had interrupted their date 'maybe I should just leave..'

'so is this your new play toy?' Melissa asked as she looked at Bette 'you know she is just likes to fuck for a challenge, last night she was on fire'

'Melissa, I think you should leave'  
_'she couldn't be any older than nineteen'_Bette felt tears form in her eyes , she touched Tina's arm 'I am going to go'

'No..no please don't leave' Tina turned have to Melissa 'you..please leave and don't follow me again or I swear , I will rip out that nipple ring so fast, you will be on the floor crying'

'you just cant accept the fact that you are into me'

'ha! What a joke.. '

Melissa grinned with glory 'I think you have upset your date'

'what?' just as the blonde turned she saw Bette walking out of the restaurant _'fuck..I need to fix this now, I cant let it end this way'_

'whoops..' the young girl joked

'you little bitch, you have no idea what you have just done, get out of my face' Tina pushed her aside and ran out, following the brown eyed woman _'what am I doing, I don't chase…oh god fuck it..'_

^^^

Bette heard a knock at the hotel door, she had just finished wiping her stray tears away 'who is it?' she called out

'It's Tina, please open up Bette, I need to explain'  
_'maybe I should… but….I don't want to be another woman on her long list of achievements'_

'Bette?'

'Just go away' Bette demanded

'not until you talk to me, please?'

Bette opened the door 'what is it that you want from me Tina?'  
_'I wish I knew'_Tina stepped a little closer to Bette 'I honestly don't know..' Bette began to close the door before Tina could finish, the blonde held the door open 'just please, hear me out'

'I'm listening…'

'Thank-you, as I was saying I don't know what I want but tonight for the first time in years I felt different, this..thing between you and I is something new to me, what it comes down to is that all I want is time to show you that I am different around you, Bette, you have this energy about you that makes it hard for me not to want to be with you…'

'And what about Melissa or any other woman you have fucked, are they going to show up next time we are out?'  
_'I hope not…'_ Tina began to bite her bottom lip 'if they do, I will tell them that I would rather spend my time with you Porter.. we have three days together and I want to soak up as much of you as I can'

'how can I not believe her when she speaks to me from her heart' Bette moved closer, gazing into Tina's eyes 'you know, you never answered me'  
_'huh?'_ Tina leaned in, their lips mere inches apart, Bette stood ready and waiting and Tina knew it 'what…question?'  
_'is she nervous?'_Bette took hold Tina's hands 'I told you earlier before we got interrupted that I wanted you and I wanted you to take me home'

'but…we are…here' Tina swallowed

'yes..we are and as you stated, we have three days together and we should make the most of it, I am never so straight forward but with you…all I want is to ravish you, I desire you… I guess the million dollar question is if you want to spend the night?'

(song by Micheal Buble-Save the Last Dance for me)

**Chapter Five-**

'_respect…sex…respect…sex..god this is a difficult decision…she is waiting Kennard..'_

Bette continued gazing into Tina hazel eyes 'Tina..are you okay?'

'I think I need some water' Tina swallowed hard 'do you mind if we sit for a minute'

'sure, you sit and I will get you some water'

Tina nodded watching Bette walk into the hotel room kitchen _'okay breath…why can I not answer her..she is driving me crazy.. I look at her and I want to jump her but she never sleeps with someone on the first date… I don't want her regretting it tomorrow.. I don't want to regret it tomorrow'_Tina felt a comforting touch…a touch that can only be described as electric

'are you feeling better?' Bette asked handing over a rather large glass of water 'did…I come on too strong? Maybe I should have…'

'Bette..why do you want to be with me?' she asked with a terrified look in her eyes

The confused brunette sat on the couch next to Tina _'why the hell would I not want to be with her?'_ Bette took Tina's hand, tendering looking into her eyes 'why would you even ask me that?'

'Because I am…tainted.. I am not like any of these amazing girlfriends you had… I am who I am Bette, I can't change'

Bette was beginning to realise that Tina was more delicate, she was just lost in herself 'I am not going to compare you to anyone else because there is nothing to compare, you…god Tina you come into my life today and all I want is just time with you, we don't have to do anything you are not up to doing, I am just wanting to spend my days with you'  
_'could she be anymore amazing'_ Tina positioned herself closer to Bette, leaning forward she was unsure of what she was doing, her fears somehow disappeared into the night as her lips meet Bette's half way _'her lips..'_Bette moaned into Tina's mouth

'Bette?' Tina asked removing her lips but still inches away from capturing the luscious lips once more

'hhmm'

'I.. I don't think we should, you know…do that…tonight, I just think we should get to know one another first, take a day or two'

'seems like someone doesn't want sex' Bette stated jokingly which seem to have struck a nerve in Tina _'oh fuck, why is she looking at me like that?'_

'fuck you…' Tina arose from her seat and walked out, leaving a stunned and confused Bette _'I was joking..I..oh my god, I have really done it now, why did I have to joke when she was pouring her heart out to me?'_

-----------------------------------

Tina approached her seemly quite bar 'Hey Tina, thought you were going out on that hot date tonight? Don't tell me she wouldn't put out?' asked the woman from behind the bar

'Emma, I pay you to serve drinks not ask me questions' Tina snapped 'now get me a double straight up'

'right away' Emma walked away leaving Tina with her head in her hands 'here you go, just the way you like it'

'Thanks, quite tonight' Tina took one large drink and was done 'another and keep them coming'

'yeah well they love you, cant blame them for having great taste' Tina lifted her brow _'is my she flirting with me?'_

A few hours later and half a bottle of Jack Daniels gone Tina became unsteady on her chair 'I swear..Emma…she wont have me…I'm too tainted'

'come on Tina, lets get you home' Emma took hold of Tina's arm urging her up

'can we go back to your place?' she laughed

^^^

Bette couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she was filled with images of Tina, she would replay their conversation in her mind. Bette decided to watch some television, try and fall asleep that way, as she reached for the remote, her phone began to ring, she picked it up and looked at the name that was calling

'Tina, oh thank god you called, I am so sorry..'

Bette could her Tina giggling _'I just wanted to let you know that I am not going to bother you with my TAINTED life anymore'_

'I was joking Tina, I swear, just please tell me were you are, you sound drunk'

_'mmm because I am and you cant come find me because I am with Emma and we are going back to her house to fuck all night'_ Tina slurred

'Tina, please don't do this…and who is Emma?'

_'she works for me'_ Tina laughed again _'let's just say she will be getting a very big bonus tomorrow' _

'Tina..put her on'

_'No'_

'please?'

_'fine' _Bette tried not to laugh at the childish tone

_'Bette? I am taking her home, no need to worry'_

'and why should I believe you?'

_'trust me, she's hot but the last thing I need is to fuck my boss' _

Bette could her Tina in the background _'gimme the phone..damn it..gimme the phone'_

'Thank you Emma, I swear I was joking about…'

_'you don't need to explain to me, maybe you should come by the bar around 11 tomorrow, she's there all day' _

Then Bette heard Tina _'sshh Emma, you are so fired'_ this again had Bette in laughter

'I cannot thank you enough, please make sure she gets home safe'

_'of course, hope to meet you one of these days, Tina wouldn't shut up about how wonderful you are, goodnight'_

'goodnight'  
_'umm wonderful huh, maybe I do have a second change with her after all..I have three days to show her that being with me would be amazing an beautiful, I just want to give her everything……'_

**Chapter Six-**

'_oh shit there she is…oh and she looks sick, so fucking cute with those sunglasses on, okay porter enough thinking more apologising'_ Bette walked to the bar and smiled gracefully

'Tee, can we please talk?' the blond had her back to Bette, there was no answer 'Tina?'

'I heard you the first time' Tina snapped but did not turn _'if I look at her I will loose it, forgive her on the spot, my second thoughts…'_

'please turn around, I swear I was joking..you know I would never meaningfully hurt you, I care too much about you'  
_'she is right..fuck… ok Kennard, keep cool'_

'all I want is just time with you, no pressure, no sex, just you and me spending as much time together as possible, learning from each other because I am falling for you Tina and I cannot hide that'  
_'did she just say she is falling for me?'_ Tina spun around 'did you just say you are falling for me?' Tina moved closer, her hands on the bar

Bette carefully touched Tina's hands 'I am and I fucked up'

'yeah, you kinda did' she teased giving the brunette a childish look

Bette took hold of her newly found love's hands and kissed them 'can you forgive me?'

'if you promise never to use those eyes on my again, you have yourself a deal'

'I cant guarantee it but for you, I would try'

'come back in an hour and get me?'

'only if I can get a goodbye kiss' Bette bargained

Tina laughed like a child 'hm-mm..' she leaned closer, her lips mere inches away from Bette's 'I think I will make you wait' she grinned pulling back  
_'she drives me insane, her lips are to luscious to leave me waiting'_ Bette thought, pulling herself together 'you're just a tease Tina Kennard'

'I know and I love it' the blonde giggled

'I will be back in an hour' Before Bette positioned herself from the seat Tina took the brunettes hand, causing Bette to turn and look into her lovers eyes _'I knew my charm was too much, she wants that kiss'_

'nah..never mind' she laughed walking off

'so no kiss then?'

Tina turned back 'I was going to but then thought that I might just make you wait, lets say I was in the moment but I can live'

Bette sighed 'fine.. just remember that all fair in love baby'  
_'oh god, she just called me baby..'_Tina thought as she moved back closer to the brunette 'I promise you will get your kiss if you let me do some work'

^^^

Bette walked barefoot though the sand on her back to get Tina from work she started to think back to yesterday _'can it be that I am falling inlo-..no..not possible.. I care for her a great deal and every time I am close to her I feel some electric spark between us but that isn't love, it can't be'_ Bette smiled as her gaze found Tina smiling at her

'hey you'  
_'even that turns me on'_ Bette thought to herself as she came closer to Tina 'hey yourself'

Bette moved in closer to Tina, her lips stopping midway, Tina turned her check to Bette which Bette giggled 'still no kiss then?'

'I am letting you kiss me, I promised you that but I didn't say it would be on the lips'

'I'll take what I can get' Bette kissed Tina on her left check, letting it linger for a second before Tina pulled away

'cheating'

'You didn't say how long for' Bette bantered back as she took Tina's hand 'am I allowed to hold your hand?'

'that porter, you can do' _'I want her.. but we said we wouldn't..fuck..I want her so bad'_

'where do you want to go?'

'well we have the beach right in front of us or we could go to the movies which I should warn you are just the same old ones being played over and over again'

'Beach it is then, maybe a romantic picnic, then I would love to finish our dance from last night then maybe a cuddle, little groping then a goodnight kiss?'  
_'I love how she need to organise everything..so cute'_ Tina looked to the sky then back at Bette 'do you have any idea how amazing you are Bette?'

'I wouldn't think so'

'Ha, I would, you are just…amazing' Tina gazed into Bette's brown orbs, as if she was looking into her soul, Tina took a steep closer 'I know I have being teasing you all day about kissing me but I would really like you too' The blonde closed her eyes, her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour 'kiss me…please' Tina leaned in as she felt familiar lips upon her own as both woman sunk into the kiss, small moans coming from each of them, their hearts racing from adrenalin, their tongues entering, fighting for the taste of the other.

'No picnic..' Tina announced breaking away from her lovers lips

Bette was confused 'did I do something wrong?'

Tina shook her head, her body was aching 'No baby.. you didn't, you did everything right'

'when what?'

'I just..' Tina knew what she wanted to say but it was hard to say the words

Bette stroked the soft skin of the woman she had come to care for 'you just what Tee?'

'I know we said we would wait but..I can't Bette.. I want you so much.. I want you more than I have wanted any of the other woman put together, you drive me crazy with desire and I swear..if you make another joke like you did last night..'

Bette placed her index finger over Tina's lips 'I want you too…but only if you are ready, damn Tina, only moments ago I was thinking the same thing..I would love nothing more than to take you to my hotel room and make love to you' Bette glanced at Tina, waiting for her to respond  
_'She just said make love..Do I even know how to make love?'_Tina pondered as she returned Bette's gaze 'Can you show me how?' Bette smiled, seeing the vulnerability of the real Tina Kennard. The innocence that the blonde hid so well beneath her tough exterior…

'We can learn together' leaning in kissing Tina on the lips once more before taking her hand as they walked though the soft sand to Bette's hotel room, neither had made love to another person before.

**Chapter Seven-**

'It feels like déjà-Vu walking back in here' Tina added as they walked into Bette's hotel room, Tina looked around the room to find two empty bottles of wine sitting on the table, she smiled to herself

'may I ask what you find so amusing?' Bette asked

'feel a bit sorry for yourself too last night?' Tina's hazel eyes flutter over to the bottles, causing Bette to laugh nervously

'yeah I may have indulged just a little before trying to sleep'

Tina turned back around facing Bette, rubbing her thumb across the brunettes chin _'are we doing the right thing?'_Tina asked herself but somehow feeling reassured by Bette's presents 'you are really beautiful'

Bette smiled placing her hands gently around her lovers waist 'can I ask you something? You don't have to answer I just.. It has been playing on my mind'

'You can ask me anything'

'When was the last time you had been with a woman?'

'Oh…'

'don't get me wrong Tee, I love that you are here with me and that you are wanting to give me all of you..I just don't want to be lucky number..whatever'

'It's been a week. For some crazy reason I must have known you would walk into my bar yesterday and it's crazy that one day later I feel this strongly for you and it is so hard for me not to get scared but the crazy thing is that the day after my last I felt somewhat over all the childish games I was playing'  
_'I would have to be the luckiest woman'_ Bette took one more step closer to Tina, her brown eyes only seeing one thing…Tina. As their lips touched, both women moaned at impact, their bodies feeling the electricity run though. As their tongues entered the other, they felt the connection between them become stronger. Begging for closeness, Tina pulled at the bottom of Bette's shirt _'I need to feel her skin, I need…'_Tina was losing all ability to think, she was driven by desire, lust and the ache between her legs.

As the two broke apart, their bodies still close a breathless Bette grinned 'wow.. I could just kiss you forever' Bette took Tina's hands in her own 'we don't have to rush this, we could just ' Bette noticed Tina looking at her with a curios look on her face, she giggled _'her expressions are so fucking cute'_Bette thought 'why are you looking at me like that?'

'I have been waiting for this for two days now and I am not waiting any longer' Bette was amazed by the blondes boldness _'better give the woman what she wants then..'_

'I am not concerned about what is right and wrong.. I only need what I feel..I need you Bette..I need you to make love to me..you are the only one who can'

Tina snapped back to reality returning the gaze of her newly found love, she took all that was inside of her and gently held the back of Bette's neck, forcing Bette's lips upon her own although this time both woman took their time, undressing each other, eagerly waiting the sensation that the other would bring. Standing there, both in only their underwear, Tina broke from the kiss, she laughed as Bette whimpered 'baby..'

'no talking..more kissing'

'babe..look at me' Bette opened her eyes at Tina's request 'I think we need to move this to your bedroom'

'Oh' Bette smiled taking Tina's hand in her own 'come with me'

Tina watched as Bette lead them _'this is really going to happen..what if I am a disappointment? I know how to fuck but to make love with someone…shit…why am I freaking out? I should just be able to go with the flow, to do what feels right..if I care for her as much as I think it should be easy..right?'_

Bette could sense Tina's anxiety and turned facing her hazel eyed angel 'it's okay to be nervous Tee'

Tina cleared her airways 'I'm not..I guess I have a lot of things going though my mind right now..god Bette..it wasn't supposed to be this way'

'what are you afraid of?' Bette asked the question gazing into Tina's eyes

Tina looked away 'it's not important'

'but it is…I am falling for you Tee and as fucking scary as it is to us both, I am trust my heart' Bette took Tina's hand placing it on her heart, causing Tina to turn looking at her hand on Bette's soft mocha skin 'feel how fast my heart is beating baby?'

'yes' said in a soft whisper

'that's what you do to me.. you..' Bette laughed 'you have thrown me into a world of the unknown. My heart only beats like that when I am in close proximity to you'  
_'her heart…her skin… it's like a pull'_  
'I'm sorry Bette, this was supposed to be like this' Tina's eyes began to glass up

Bette, using her thumb, wiped away the stay tears 'sshh- Tee, it's okay.. would it make it easier if I were to say that we don't have too, if you don't want to'

Tina began shaking her head 'no..don't you dare back out on my porter'

'I understand if you don't want to do this'

Tina sighed _'I just have to be honest with her'_ Tina positioned herself so that she was behind Bette, trailing her arms around her waist 'I need to tell you something but I cannot bare the thought of you being disappointed..' Bette began to speak 'babe.. please let me get this out..I am so scared right now and that's not easy for me to admit, you Bette Porter have throw a curve ball at me and I am scared as hell about these feelings I have for you. I am scared about so much..how to make love.. how to take you to ultimate satisfaction but I know I want this and I want you but…'

Bette turned as faced Tina _'I never realised how delicate she is..how can she think she could disappoint me?'_She slowly moved her hand though the golden locks 'I agree, this has come on very fast and I don't mind waiting but Tina…' Bette sighed 'I am falling in-love with you Tee' she watched Tina smile then look away _I said it too soon_ Bette using her thumb and index finger carefully side along her chin, urging Tina to look back at her 'it's okay, you don't need to answer me and I didn't want to freak you out more, I just…'

Something clicked in Tina, she reached out, pulling Bette towards her mouth. As the two woman continued to kiss, sharing time was now over, Tina reached behind Bette unhooking her bra with a quick flick, Bette pulled back and giggled 'wow, your quick'

A breathless Tina smiled 'I.. I just need you, god you are beautiful'

These two complemented each other in all areas of a relationship. Tina being a womaniser but Bette now noticing that this woman was more than she thought. Bette softly pushed Tina onto the bed, Bette began to kiss the milky white legs, slowly making her way up to her lovers mouth, as she give Tina one quick kiss on the lips, she rose a little, gazing into the hazel eyes, the same eyes that she had first noticed as she walked up to the bar less than 48 hours ago. Tina returning the gaze_'say it Tina.. just say the words.. she is waiting here'_  
A breathless Tina opened her mouth 'I..Im falling..'

'It's okay Tina.. you don't have too'

'but I want too.. I just can't get the words out' she admitted

'you say it when you are ready… I know how you feel, I feel it inside of me'

'Come here' Tina lifted her arms, urging Bette to kiss her, their tongues danced, their hands wandered, the ache between their legs was becoming harder to ignore…

**Chapter Eight-**

'Come here' Tina lifted her arms, urging Bette to kiss her, their tongues danced, their hands wandered, the ache between their legs was becoming harder to ignore…

Bette gleamed with joy as her hands trailed over her lovers body, aroused more than ever by the moans coming from Tina, both taking their time, exploring each other's bare bodies. The heat between them rising, the elicit scent of her lover found Tina in a place she had never been. Tina began to extract the taste of Bette's neck, getting as much of the caramel skin as she could _'fuck..where..what is she doing to me? I feel her throughout my whole body'_Bette stopped for a moment, gazing into her lovers eyes, beaming with joy, waiting for a sign from Tina for her to move forward

'You..you okay babe?' breathing heavily _'I am already out of breath and we haven't even gotten to the good stuff'_

It only took a smile and a nod from Tina for Bette to continue kissing the woman who won her heart a million times over. She moved her attention from Tina's lips, she needed to continue to explore more of the lightly tanned body, waiting for her touch. Tina jerked as Bette began kissing and softly bitting, stopping at Tina's breasts, admiring them like they were a piece of art, only better, Bette took a deep breath then began assaulting each nipple, making them hard at impact, all the while Tina was going crazy, the ache below, the dripping into the sheets _'oh fuck..oh god..she knows all this teasing is driving me insane..if she would just move her hands from my thigh a little to the right….'_

'Bet…Bette…please'

The brunette detached herself and smiled 'please what?'

'you fucking know what..'

'I'm just making sure I explore all of you before..'

Tina didn't let Bette finish before forcing Bette's hand onto her clitoris, she watched as Bette closed her eyes, swallowing hard 'no fair' Bette's hand began moving slightly faster _'ah so wet'_

'Ahh Baby..'

'Tee' Bette whispered before bringing Tina closer 'I wanted to….expl…'

'Later… I need you now, come here' Forcing her lips to Bette's before trailing her hand from her back, over the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen, making sure she ran her finger over Bette's nipple twice _'I love how she reacts to my touch'_fingertips running past her stomach to a place she had never felt so safe inside as Bette continued to move in circular motion over Tina's clit, only just touching her opening with her pinkie finger _'still fucking teasing me…ahh she can knows how wet I am, how much I need her right now'_

Tina thrust three fingers inside of the brunette, her inner walls already tightening around her fingers _'I fit so perfectly inside of her'_ Tina thought grinding heavily into Bette, their bodies soaked with the sweat they formed between.

'So..so close ba..be'

'I..I…feel it honey' As the tension was building between them Bette opened her eyes, staring at the blonde who's eyes were shut tight 'Tee…open your..eyes'

Tina struggled to lift her eye lids as the adrenaline pumped though her body, as her eyes slowly began to open she was welcomed with a set of brown orbs 'I…Oh god Bette' she was unable to speak, their screams not going unheard, their cries for release drawing near. She mirrored her lover by placing her thumb and rubbing gently on Bette's clitoris.

'Babe…sit up with me..ahh now' Bette asked as Tina positioned herself, wrapping her legs around the brunette, as they sat face to face on the queen size bed, their eyes never wandered. Tina took control as she began curling up her fingers, finding Bette's sensitive area, with no direction. Tina smiled as knew she had found it by the way Bette jerked _'I could stay inside her forever, I could die knowing that we are made for only each other'_

'Tee…'  
_'oh god..oh god…oh fuck…this…is….it'_Tina bringing Bette as close as she could, their lips joined with force, both feeling the release in reach, the ultimate satisfaction, as their hips began to grind into the other it ignited a spark that would soon turn into a flame that would be lit for an eternity.

'I..' Bette curling up her fingers inside of Tina, feeling her inner walls contract, whimpering with desire

'Lo..ve you' the blonde screamed as she began climaxing, still thrusting inside of Bette, her words bringing Bette over the edge

'aahh..Love..you..too' she screamed as she sucked on her lovers neck as hard as she could, feeling the pleasure run free though her body, feeling overwhelmed by such a powerful orgasm.

Tina smiled at Bette as she raked her fingers though her long brown hair, their connection was deeper than either could understand, Bette nor Tina knew what to say, both woman flying high from the passion they had just experienced together. Bette nuzzled into Tina's neck, both still inside one another _'this is where I want to be.. I have never felt so safe, so loved than right here in her arms'_

^^^

A few hours later, Tina awoke as she sensed a familiar touch, run down her spine _'this should be fun'_ she smiled to herself as Bette began at the base of her spine, licking her way up, causing Tina to let out a small whimper, Bette stopped_'shit..she heard me'_

'Hi beautiful'

Tina rolled over onto her back _'she is even more beautiful'_Tina pulled Bette in, kissing her 'Hi yourself, did you sleep well?'

'Better than I have in a long time'

'Babe…you okay?'

'Yeah, I just, I never thought that we would be that amazing, you know?'

The Blonde giggled 'you were amazing, the way you took everything in your stride, you took me to a place I never knew existed'

Bette changed the subject as she teased Tina 'So you love me huh?'

'I do not know what you are talking about' she teased running her thumb across Bette's chin

'yeah…right'

'okay fine…I do but maybe just a little'

Bette moved closer 'a little?'

'yep' meeting Bette half way, pouting her lips

'come with me' she whispered

'Bette, are you crazy, it's 5am'

Bette quickly kissed Tina before sitting up 'exactly, perfect timing..' Bette looked over her shoulder, staring at her naked partner 'or are you too scared?'

'Me…scared..umm no but I have something else in mind for us and it doesn't include leaving this bed' taking Bette's hand pulling her back down next to her, her lips needing to be kissed

'ah..Tee...babe…'

Tina pulled back 'yes…'

'please, just come with me and then I swear we can spend all day in bed if you want, god I would even spend the next week in bed with you'

Tina sighed, sitting up 'well come on, show me this surprise' this caused Bette to smile, both woman stood from the bed, Tina putting her underwear on, Bette stood behind her placing her hands around her waist

'what do you think you are doing?'

Tina turned 'putting some clothes on, you don't expect me to walk out that door naked do you?'

'but we aren't going very far, not even walking outside of this room' Bette reached behind her picking up the sheet on the bed, wrapping it around both of them 'this is all we need' leading Tina towards the balcony, as they sat down on the single seat, Bette holding her lover up, Tina turning looking into Bette's brown orbs _'I do love her very much'_

'you like?'

'I love it and..' Tina moving closer kissing Bette 'you'

'I love you too, more than I thought possible in such a small amount of time'

The two woman sat beneath the stars, watching as the sun arose, Bette's clenching onto Tina's, making small talk but there was still one question that needed to be answered

'Tee..'

'yeah?'

'how would you feel if I decided to move here, I mean I love it here there is galleries all over the place'  
_'she can't change for me, I don't deserve that…if anyone is to move it's me and am I ready to be in a monogamous relationship?'_Tina leaned back, her head resting on Bette 'I can't expect you to do that babe, you have worked so hard to get where you are and what about your friends, your family?'

'It's not like we are on the other side of the world, LA is a five hour plane trip'

'I can't ask you to pick up and leave your life for me Bette'  
_'After what we just shared, you don't have to ask…is she just scared?'_ Bette wondered

'Bette, we need to be rational about this, everything has happened so quickly and as much as I care for you..' Tina gazed into Bette's eyes, searching for the answer 'let's just talk about it later, okay?'

The brunette leaned in placing softly bitting Tina's bottom lip, then kissing her 'okay…but I just thought you should know I am considering it'  
_'I need to make this right…she should give up her life to be with me, I would just end up hurting her…as much as I love her I know how I am and I know I could never give her the world that she deserves…she deserves someone who…isn't me…as much as this will hurt, I cannot ruin her life…'_

**Chapter Nine-**

Bette and Tina sat holding one another as they watched the sun rise from the night sky, the cool air touching their faces, Bette was comforted by the soothing sounds of Tina's breathing patterns and as Tina began to close her eyes as reality struck her, the pain that she would cause to the woman she was falling in love with, she knew that the only one conclusion, as she sat there coming up with a plan, tears began to formed in her hazel eyes, she knew that this would not be easy _'but I have to set her free.. if she was to stay here.. be with me, I would never forgive myself for the shit I know I would put her though…its just not suppose to be, I am not the kind of woman she needs, she needs someone who will know how to be the best partner for her'_

'what are you thinking about babe?' Bette asked _'you seem to have the whole world on your shoulders by the way you are breathing'_  
_'she knows me too well…god I hate myself for what I am going to put her though'_Tina shifted as she turned to face Bette 'nothing, just overwhelmed by everything'

Bette's smile left Tina feeling warm and safe 'I know, it's amazing isn't it? I never thought---' Tina leaned closer pursue her lips on to Bette's causing her to moan loudly, Tina broke away from her lovers mouth leaving her utterly confused 'what was that for?'

'I needed to kiss you'

'and what if I didn't want you to kiss me there?'

'where would you rather be kissed?'

Tina laughed 'your too cute Porter'

'why thank-you' Bette smiled leaning close to Tina, kissing her deeply 'do you think….we could umm' Bette tried to say though her kisses

'Only if we can do it here'

'You cannot be serious, what if someone see's us?'

Tina grabbed onto both of Bette's hands, leading them to the back of her head 'scared baby?'

'I just have never-- '

'really? You have never had sex in public before?' Bette began to look away, Tina lightly touched her chin 'I'm sorry baby, It's not for everyone, come on, let's go inside' Tina began to stand up, as she stood the brunette grabbed her hand, pulling her back down

'on second thought, the only people that could see us is in that building over there and even then they would need binoculars'

'Bette, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, we should make love where we feel comfortable'

She smiled placing her arms around Tina's waist 'I want to take you right here..right now'  
_'I need her just once more… she needs to know how much I love her and don't want to hurt her…god this is the most awful feeling'_Tina shifted slightly on Bette's lap 'you are too good for me Porter'

'give me those lips' she said as she kissed Tina and as both woman relaxed into a passionate kiss, Bette began to pull down on the bed sheet that was restricting access to the blondes breasts 'mmm'

'see something you like love?'

A grin appeared 'very much so' Bette continued to kiss Tina, as their tongues entwined, Tina began to grind into Bette 'god baby, I need to be inside you so much' with that Bette began to tease Tina's clitoris

'ah that's it baby, right there..'

Bette moaned as she began to nibble on the top of her right breast, sucking harder as she moved her fingers lower 'so wet baby'

'aahh—all for you..please'  
_'I am so in-love with her… I love when she begs for me to enter her, I love the way her eyes roll into the back of her head…I could do this forever'_ Bette thought as she entered Tina, she watched as Tina jerked a little, grinding into Bette, but with more force

'I…want…'

'what do you want baby?'

'come…together—ahh' Tina yelped as she trailed her fingers over Bette's breast, entering her with force and looked deep into her brown eyes, watching as she squirmed _'fuck…so…hot, I am losing control'_

The two women screamed in ecstasy as they moaned with pleasure in unison. Tina moved closer to Bette sucking on her ear, her hot tenderizing breath arousing the brunette even more 'come with me baby…now' she began curling her fingers up inside her lover

'ahh Bette…ple--'

Bette whimpered as Tina was drawing her closer, with every touch, every grind and every moan bringing her closer to totally loss of control. Bette and Tina became so wrapped up in their love making that they had both complexly forgot that they were making love for anyone to see. As Bette's fingers went in circler motion, the blonde letting her nails dig harder into Bette _'what the hell is she doing to me?—the need, the ache, the desire..GOD I'm so close…'_

'Tee…please…now baby' cried Bette as she curled her fingers inside Tina _'look at her, she can't even speak, I totally have her where I want her'_

Tina shifted her body closer to her lover, so close that she could small her desire, their sweat beads dripping down their bodies, their spare arm holding the other up. As their breathing became shallower, taking in their last gasp for air, their inner muscles contracting, finding each other's sensitive spots, suddenly the feeling of heavenly bliss flowed throughout their entire being.

Out of breath, Tina collapsed onto Bette's chest, kissing her gently _'she is so fucking perfect but for her to have the best in life… I cannot be a part of that'_

'wow Tee…you…are amazing' she was lost for words

'enjoyed sex in public then babe?'

'did I ever…can we do it again, maybe in an ally way or—'  
_'I wish we could..god I am going to miss that smile, that afterglow that appears right after we make love'_ Tina laughed 'well if you ask nicely at the time'

'what would you like to do for the day Tee? Should we maybe stay in and order room service..or..' with that Bette leaned closer to Tina's ear 'stay in and think of other things to occupy our time together?'  
_'you have no idea how much I would love to do that'_ Tina thought as she looked away from Bette, as she looked back 'I'm sorry, I have to go to work' Tina stood up, Bette catching her wrist pulling her back down.

'it's your bar baby, you can order someone to work, you have other things to do, such as let me attend to your every need and want'

Tina sighed 'Bette, you need to understand that I have never let a day go by where I haven't at least gone in to see how things are going, please understand that'

'Okay, well how about I come by and we can take a nice walk along the beach then after and we can pick up right here with you in my arms, please baby?' she begged looking into Tina's eyes  
_'those eyes get me all the time… fuck I wish this wasn't so hard but you need to understand that I am not good enough for you baby, I am not the woman you should be with'_

'Tee?'

'Sorry was in my own world…umm yeah come by... I should be finished in a couple of hours' Tina persisted to stand up again, this time Bette stood as up behind her, walking behind her, her hands wrapping around her waist.

Bette watched as Tina put her clothes on _'such elegance, such beauty'_ she considered herself lucky to have found Tina as she continued to smile 'I love you' she declared taking Tina's hand walking her to the hotel room door, kissing her gently  
_'this could be the last time I see her happy… god what am I thinking…that's right Bette deserves more, more than you can offer'_ Tina fought the tears 'I…I love you too' returning a kiss 'more than you will ever know baby'

'I'll miss you' she yelled out as she watched her blonde angel disappear into the elevator 

^^^

Bette walked the same path, anxiously awaiting the moment to see her love again, awaiting to hold her and kiss her. As she walked toward the bar she noticed that Tina wasn't there _'she must have gone home to get changed'_Bette walked to the bar 'Hi, I was looking for Tina, I was suppose to meet her here'

'you must be the famous Bette Porter'

'I'm sorry, do I--' her voice sounded familiar

'Emma'

'Oh right, how are you?'

'Great, if your looking for Tina, she's showing one of the new girls around, should be back soon'

'okay great, I'll just take a seat' Bette sat and waited for what felt like an hour, it had only been fifteen minutes before her eyes lit up _'there my girl..hmm why is she and that girl talking so close to one another..what the fuck..is Tina flirting with her? No..she wouldn't do that to me… not after last night and this…oh fuck this stops now'_ Bette stood up driven by anger as she marched over to the two who were less than three metres away, she noticed that Tina had seen her and looked back at the young redhead _'what the fuck is happening?'_ Bette asked herself as she stood next to the two woman

'oh, Hi Bette…this is Samantha, she's our new products girl'

**Chapter Ten-**

Bette sat in a little coffee shop, staring at the people walking past, sipping on her latte.  
_'One year today…my life changed…my world crumbled in front of my eyes. Her beauty is still embedded into my soul. After all this time, I somehow still hold a piece of her with me, wondering if I'd ever see her again, wondering why something so beautiful could turn to the kind of pain that could cut me so deep'_Bette thought and wiped away the tears that continued to roll down her checks _'fuck Porter, pull yourself together'_She silently berated herself and squared her shoulders. The memory of the hazel eyed angel played in Bette's mind, replaying the night that changed her life forever - wondering how Tina could have done this to her. 

_**-One Year Ago-**_

'Oh, Hi Bette…this is Samantha, she's our new products girl'

Bette placed her hand on her hip, she felt her eyes tearing up. She tried to gather herself as she felt an anger that she had never felt before rushed through her 'Tina, may I please talk to you for a minute'

'Excuse me but Tina and I were talking' Samantha added before Bette took a step towards her. Tina saw the rage in Bette's eyes and stepped forward to hold her back from getting any closer to Samantha. She could sense that Bette wanted to do more than hit that girl.

'It's fine Sam, I will be back with you soon' she smiled. She took Bette's hand and led her towards the open water.  
_'How could she fuck me over like this.. I don't fucking understand and why is she calm'_ Bette pushed Tina's hand away from her own 'what the fuck is going on Tina?'

Tina shrugged 'what are you talking about?'  
_'What the fuck does she think I am talking about'_ a dazed Bette stared intensely at the blond 'You..Sam..the flirting, I am not blind Tina'

'So what if I was flirting with her, it's not like we have made anything official, we aren't monogamous Bette, I never--'

'So you declaring that you love me less than three hours ago means nothing to you?'

Tina sighed 'This is who I am Bette....Just because we had a good time together doesn't mean that we would be together forever, I am not that kind of person. You know that… I don't do relationships.'

'You're scared..' Bette said and took a step forward

'Scared' Tina replied mockingly and laughed

'Yeah, you don't need to be Tina'

'Look Bette.. try to understand, I am not good for you, you are better off finding someone who can love you and have the same beliefs and morals'  
_'You're what I want, you are my everything'_Bette continued to take another step towards Tina, tears forming in her eyes 'so you're saying--'

'Try to understand Bette, I like my life..hell.. I love it' she expressed gazing into Bette's eyes 'please…just go back to LA'

'Did you fuck her Tee?' Bette took another step and stood mere inches from Tina 'look at me and tell me damn it, don't look away' she raked the hair away from Tina's face 'look at me and tell me the truth, I will know if you're lying'

Tina turned back towards Bette, holding her gaze 'yes..I did..I apologise for hurting you but as I said I am not going to change my ways just because for a night I felt like we had something…Sam and I fucked Bette and it was new and exciting too'  
_'I…I can't read her…damn it…god…okay Porter, hold yourself together…don't let her see you cry…FUCK…why…no, I don't want to know why…'_

'Just go back to LA and forget about me, please'

Bette began to walk backwards 'you are not the woman I thought you were…I will never forgive you for this…when I told you I love you, I meant every word Tina and now you have missed out on the kind of love people only dream about, goodbye' Bette turned, walking as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she was out of sight she curled up on the ground with her head between her hands and cried her heart out. She remained there until two in the morning before gathering herself to return to her hotel room. The room reminded of the blonde as soon as she walked into it. She inhaled with quivering lips smelling the blonde's scent that still filled the room _'I need to get out of here'_she thought and hastily put her belongings together to catch the next plane home.

She remained frazzled throughout the journey home. Her legs carried her yet she felt as if she was floating. All feelings had left her body. She was numb. She was heartbroken. She was too devastated to even cry. 

_**Present Day**_

The brunette had decided she need a distraction, something to keep her mind off the event that took place 365 days ago, it took all of her strength to compose herself. She picked up her phone and dialled the only person that was there for her when she returned from Hawaii.

_'Porter…this so better be important'_

'Seriously Al, you need to take caller id off your phone'

_'Come on…hurry it up already, the ice-cream is melting…Dana's waiting'_

Bette cringed at the thought of her two best friends having sex 'Okay fine, I'll make this quick…Do you remember what today is?'

_'Oh fuck…did I forget something? Did you ask me to do something? Because I swear I remembered then..I forgot'_

'One year ago today you came and got me from the airport, my trip to Hawaii remember?'

_'Oh with the blond angel and the hazel eyes and the love…shit Bette, I'm sorry'_

'Nah, it's fine Al, I just need to get my mind off her and off that whole experience, I have tried so hard to move on Al, I was doing so good then today—'

_'You and I are going out Porter, there is this hip new bar that has just opened…we'll dance, we'll drink and be merry'_

Bette laughed; she knew Alice was the right choice 'What about Dana?'

_'She's got something with her parents today, I swear Bette they hate me more now than the day Dane told them we were together'_

'Maybe because you repeated that you like to fuck their daughter…just a thought Al'

Alice sighed _'who knows so anyway, you up for it?'_

'Who could say no, just remember not too late…I have a busy day tomorrow—'

_'Porter, will you stop already, we will be home when I am good and ready…I'll pick you up around six for pre-drinks at your house then onto the party scene…WOOT WOOT'_ Alice screamed though the phone

'Must you do that every time? How about No pre-drinks at my house, you just come and pick me up around seven?'

_'Hang on…one question'_

'Yes Al…'

_'Am I going to get into trouble for taking you out? Like I am not going to--'_

Bette cut her best friend off 'No Alice, just be here at seven'

_'Okay'_

'Oh and Alice…Thank you for this, you are a truly amazing friend and I may regret this but I cannot live without you'

_'No problem, although you owe me like five drinks, see you at seven'_

The brunette ended the call with a sigh. She could feel the gloomy cloud above her head began to fade_'tonight I'll go out…I'll dance…I'll drink…just as Alice said... and no thinking about her'_

Bette gathered her things and made her way home to get ready for a night of pure indulgence. She stood in the shower letting the hot water run down her naked body, her thoughts again turned to Tina, remembering the morning they made love in the balcony after watching the sun rise _'pull your shit together Bette'_ She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.

'About fucking time Porter, I've been knocking forever' Alice quipped the moment Bette opened her door.

'Don't go over the top Al, you knocked like twice'

'Well it felt like ages okay? Now are you ready because we got to be home by ten' Alice announced as she began to touch some glasses that sat on Bette's fireplace, which her mother had given her when she was little.

'You are like a fucking child Al, how many times…don't play with things that aren't yours' Bette said as she grabbed the glasses out of Alice's hand 'and why ten?'

'Dana wants me and in the sexual way in case you were wondering'  
_'Lucky you Al'_Bette thought as she turned and made her way to the bathroom 'give me five to put the final touches on my make-up'

'For fuck sake Porter, you're smoking, you don't need it'

'Geez Al, just go start the car' she yelled from the bathroom 

'Wow this place is amazing' Bette yelled to Alice as they walked towards the bar, the walls were painted in purple and green, booths set up around the dance floor 'what is the name of this place again?'

'True Destiny, some lezzy who has made it famous, we are lucky to even get in, this place is packed' Alice took Bette's hand pushing though the large number of people. They finally arrive at the large oval shaped bar.

Bette watched the staff scurried around as they mixed and served drinks. She turned to look around and stood frozen. She felt her hands began to shake and her heart skipped a beat _'oh fuck…it cant be…'_ Bette gripped tighter onto Alice

'What the fuck Porter, you trying to—' Alice witnessed the shock on her friends face 'Bette?'

'It's…it's Tina'

'YOUR TINA?' she yelled pulling her towards the restroom 'you didn't just say what I think you just said..did you?' Alice asked once they had entered the restroom, Bette was still in a state of shock 'Bette?'  
_'Oh Fuck..Oh Fuck…Oh Fuck…'_

Alice pulled on her friends arm 'Bette, you're scaring me'

'Yes Alice..my Tina.. the one and only Tina'

'Oh fuck'

'Exactly'

'What are you going to do?'

'Leave?' she smiled in hopes that Alice would accept and this could just be a dream

'Bette, this is the woman who stomp on you and spat you out, you're stronger now, you have something better..right?'

'Yeah…um…right, but I still can't face her…look at my fucking hands Alice' Bette lifted her trembling hands 'I can't stop shaking and I…am having trouble breathing' she gasped as her face crunched.

Alice took both of Bette's hands 'You need to calm down okay? Just breath. If you want to leave…we can'

'Just get me the fuck out of here' she stated weakly. Alice gripped Bette's hand in a move to provide her friend with strength and led her to the front door. She swiftly opened the door to leave and almost ran smack into a person standing outside the door. She looked up to find a blonde looking at Bette with shock written on her face. 'Uh oh' she breathed.

'Tina' the brunette whispered, stumped.

They stood rooted to the spot staring at each other. Both speechless. Both felt numbness washed through them. Both couldn't tear their eyes away from the other. Both found it hard to breathe _'why isn't she saying anything? Speak!'_

**Chapter Eleven-**

Alice stood between the two woman, facing Tina 'Hi Tina, I'm Alice, sorry but Bette and I must be off home now' before taking Bette's hand. As the brunette could smell her ex lovers perfume, closing her eyes as she walked past _'oh god she smelt good…maybe I should—NO porter…keep walking, you are so close to the door' _Once outside Alice smiled at Bette 'what are you smiling at?'

'She's behind you, don't turn'

'She's…behind me?'

'Yep, watching you from the loading bay'

'What should I do Al?'

'Seeing that she isn't going to leave you alone, I suggest you just talk to her'

Bette sighed 'what the fuck do I say Al? She broke me in two'

Alice took Bette's shaky hands 'tell her that, tell her what you have been though this past year'

'Okay, will you stay with me?' she asked in hopes that Alice would be by her side

'you need to do this yourself Porter, I'll wait inside for you, remember though that you are stronger than you were last time you saw Tina'

'I know' she agreed _'but I still ache for her too'_

Alice let go of Bette's clammy hands and give a little grin 'Oh and by the way…she is as hot as you said' Bette watched on as Alice walk back inside the club, she looked up at the neon nights, flashing 'True Destiny' all the pieces began to fit together _'this has to be Tina's bar but why the hell call it true destiny when she fucked up'_  
She jumped slightly, her stomach in nots as Tina brushed her shoulder

'Please look at me Bette' in a low voice, almost a whisper

'her voice…still as sweet'

'Please' she begged 'I know I don't deserve it but--'

'Damn right you don't deserve it' adrenaline took over as Bette turned, once again gazing into the hazel orbs, the eyes that she had fall in-love with at first sight, she saw pain in her ex lovers eyes _'why the hell is she doing this to me?'_

Tina took another step towards Bette 'you look amazing' she traced her fingers down Bette's caramel skin. Bette closed her eyes, loving the sensation, loving how she reacted 'Please give me a chance to explain Bette' she asked which causing Bette to take a step back, leaving the blond confused

'No…okay…no Tina…you can't just--'

'This is hard for me to Bette, seeing you after so long'

'It's been a year, god this is what you call some weird twist of fate'

'To you maybe but this is a second chance for me, all I want is thirty minutes of your time' Tina asked before dropping her head slightly 'if…your girlfriend doesn't mind, that is'  
_'Funny, she thinks Al is my girlfriend...'_

Tina sighed 'if you want me to beg, I will…get down on my hands and knees because I'd do that too' her head falling to the side, looking deep into Bette's wandering eyes

'It's so hard to know what to say right now, I am still in shock that I am standing here, staring at you'

'I knew I'd see you again, the same way I knew I would get another chance'

'God damn it Tina, I am not going to go back there…I can't…then on the same day that you broke my heart a year ago--'rage continued to run though Bette's veins, she knew seeing Tina again would bring all the love and heartache back but not to this extent 'you want to explain, then start talking, you have ten minutes'

'That's not enough time Bette'

'Then I suggest you talk real fast'

Tina began to bit her lip, It could have been that Tina looked terrified or the night shy as Bette took a step forward, lightly tracing the outline of the blonds bottom lip 'you know how much I hate when you do that' she watched as Tina closed her eyes, swallowing hard 'I'm…sorry, what did you want to say?'

'right…um…the morning after we made love--'

'made love, that's rich coming from you'

'please, let me continue' the brunette nodded, allowing Tina to continue 'I had a lot of emotions after that night, then when you started talking about moving to Hawaii…I flipped out…you deserved better than what I was willing to offer you'

'I wasn't asking for much'

'you were asking me a lot Bette…Samantha and I never had sex, I needed you to believe that so you could move on, I would have only held you back baby…don't you see, I had never felt such strong emotions before…I had become vulnerable to you and I was not used to letting anyone else in'  
_'oh fuck…how the…'_Bette couldn't help by feel for her ex, trying to understand why 'you could have just told me this…All I wanted was to be with you and we could have worked the rest out'

Tina took another step towards Bette, letting her fingers run down the brunettes mocha skin 'you have no idea how much I think about that night…I wish so many time I could go back and change it'

Bette let her head rest against Tina's 'it's too late…I--'

'It will never be too late baby, that's why I came here…I didn't want to search you out. I believed destiny would bring us back together' the blond shifted her head back a little, letting her eyes linger on Bette 'it will never be too late' she whispered before letting her lips linger before Bette's, her eyes closing she perused her lips onto her ex lovers, falling into a kiss that she had longed for. Bette moaned, running her hands down Tina's neck  
_'Oh…my…god…still as sweet…still as warm'_ Bette thought before reality was taken in to consideration 'I can't…not again' she pulled back, seeing the disappointment in Tina's eyes 'I can't…not now…you may think you can just explain all this and I would forgive you but it's different now'

'are…are you with that blond?'

'No, that's Alice…remember I told you about her but yes I am seeing someone and…' Bette stopped and looked at her ex, not sure whether to continue

'Please…just tell me Bette'

'I am getting married in a month Tina' she watched as Tina took in a deep breath 'her name is Gina. I meet her three months ago and we just sort of hit it off'

'Are you in-love with her?' she asked dreading the response _'like I want to fucking know…why even ask such a question…do you want to get kicked harder Tina?'_

'Yes…I love her'

'Then I will fight to prove to you that I am who you want…who you need'

Bette took a step back 'please…I beg of you…don't'  
_'She knows I'll win over this Gina woman because I know you aren't in-love with her'_

'Did you hear me Tina…just leave me and my life alone, I was doing fine without you' she stressed 'Now, I think you took longer than ten minutes…I am getting my friend and going home'

'Please don't leave'

'Why not?…you did'

'I know and I will make it up to you Bette, I promise you that'  
_'she knows she's getting to me'_Bette turned her back to Tina 'if you want to prove yourself, you will come find me…become the friend I need'

'I plan on it Porter…the chase is on' she laughed to herself as she again watched Bette Porter walk away from her for the second time.

**Chapter Twelve-**

'_Why hasn't she called? Damn it Porter, you are not suppose to care…maybe I should have 'accidentally' left my number somewhere'_ Bette looked down at her watch _'shit, I am suppose to have meet Gina in twenty minutes' _The brunette gathered her things together, making her way out the door, not before once again checking her phone for any missed messages or calls…

Bette pulled up outside the café, noticing Gina was already waiting outside. Bette was happy with her relationship with Gina, they would mostly see one another on weekends, and Gina was away on business during the week but would stay at Bette's house during the weekends. Bette knew that Gina was someone she could trust and care for but always knew she would not take the place of her first love.

'Hey Honey' the red head moving in placing a kiss on Bette's lips 'I missed you'

Bette smiled, sitting down next to her fiancé 'I missed you too, how was your trip?' she asked taking Gina's hand

'It's good to be home…so tell me, what have you--' Just then the waiter appeared with a rose in hand, Gina smiled at Bette 'oh honey, you shouldn't have'

'I…I didn't' she was struck with confusion _'what the hell?'_

'These are for you' the waiter announced handing the flowers over to Bette 'she asked me to remind you that she will do as you asked…I'll be back to take your orders shortly' he smiled, walking away

'Who is the flower from Bette?'  
_'Oh shit…'_Bette began to look around _'How does she know I'm here…where the hell is she?'_

'Bette?' the red head asked again

Bette had only briefly spoken about Tina to her fiancé 'I'm sorry…what?'

'The flowers Bette?'

Bette collected herself 'We should talk, can we go somewhere else?'

Gina looked curiously at the brunette as she began to nod her head 'Sure, your place?' Bette nodded, as they both drove in separate cars, all the while Bette was wondering how to explain that the love of her life was in LA 

'Would you like a drink? I think I need a scotch, do you want a scotch?'

Gina took the brunette's hands 'Honey, calm down…it's two in the afternoon, you don't need alcohol, will you just tell me what's going on' she asked

'You should probably sit down' Bette suggested taking a seat on the sofa, Gina sitting next to her 'The flower was from Tina' she explained

'Oh' Gina took a rather large breath, looking away from Bette

'Alice and I went to this new bar the other night and she was there, I swear, I had no idea she was here in Los Angeles' Bette saw the pain in her lover's eyes _'Fuck…'_

'So what are you going to do?' she asked

'What do you mean?'

'Come on Bette…this is the woman that got away, the one that you were trying so hard to forget when we met'

Bette placed her hand on top of Gina's 'that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about her…she is my past, you are my future' she leaned forward as she began kissing her Gina softly on her lips 'you believe me…don't you?'

'When you kiss me like that…' she smiled, letting her hands rest on Bette's waist, relaxing into a kiss, their tongues dancing. Bette never compared the two woman in her life when it came to love making, when she and Gina made love it was about lust and need and defiantly unlike the connection she and Tina share 'I love you Bette' Gina expressed as she continued to attack the brunettes mouth

A apprehensive Bette eased away from her lovers mouth, gazing into her green eyes 'I…lov--'

'It's okay Bette, I understand…you will say it when you're ready' she smiled 'even though we are getting married' Bette sensed a hint of sarcasm in Gina's voice. Bette had never said those three words to anyone except to Tina. Bette knew she cared deeply for her fiancé and didn't want to hurt her but she could never express herself verbally.

'I'm sorry, it doesn't mean I don't…I just--'

'Can't' Gina interrupted 'I get it' she smiled, reaching up to Bette's lips 'All I want right now is you naked in our bed…It's been five days since I have seen you and I have missed you'

Bette sighed 'I've missed you too' 

_'Come on Porter…I made the effort…I did everything I could to find you…I stalked you, following you this morning going to meet with your…fiancé. Then going to the closest florist buying you that single rose then to see you drive off…I hate waiting…maybe I should have just knocked on her door this morning…Would have saved the hurt of seeing you and her kiss…I will have you Bette…I will fight for you because I know you love me'_

'Am I right to leave Tina?'

Tina was in a world of her own 'I'm sorry?'

'Shifts over, was there anything else you wanted me to do before I left?'

'Oh right, your fine, thanks and have a good night' Tina smiled at her employee, as she sat in her office staring at a blank computer screen _'should I call her?'_ Tina contemplated as she picked up the phone and dialled the number that information had given her, after three rings she was about to hang up--

'Hello'  
_'Oh shit, it's the fiancé'_ she almost choked 'Oh um sorry, wrong number'

'No problem, it happens'

'Thanks, Bye' Tina hung the phone up as quickly as she could. She had never found herself chasing after a woman before. Bette had changed her life in ways she had never thought possible.

The blond continued to sit there until ten at night, going over the night that she let the love of her life go, suddenly there was a knock at the door, and she thought it was her night staff letting her know of some fight or out of control customer

'Come in' she called out, as the door opened her heart raced 'Bette' she whispered

'I don't know why I am here'

Tina rose from her seat, walking at a reasonable pace 'Hi' she smiled, retraining herself from touching Bette's mocha-toned skin

'Did you call my house earlier?' she asked _'Of course it was you'_

'Guilty'

'and the flower?'

'Yep, me too' she owned up

Bette just stood there, gazing into Tina's warm and welcoming hazel eyes, feeling at home 'I don't know what to do, I can't think straight knowing you will just do something spontaneous like you did this afternoon'

'You didn't like your surprise?' she asked with a grin on her face, almost proud 'Have lunch with me tomorrow' Tina demanded

'I can't' the brunette whispered  
_'She's scared…and she has every right to be'_ Tina thought as moved herself forward rubbing her thumb over Bette's jaw line 'I understand Bette but you asked me to be your friend and I want that more than anything'

Bette shook her head 'I have to go dress shopping'  
_'Wedding dresses…already. This woman must have you whipped'_ Tina laughed to herself 'I could come with you…as your friend I mean'

'No funny business?'  
_'Are you kidding…seeing you in a wedding dress would be like a dream, just too bad it's not my dream'_

'Promise' she lied  
_'She tenderizes me in ways I only dream…hell…I am in way over my head'_Bette smiled gracefully, enjoying the sensation of Tina's hand now brushing her check 'you promised'

Tina pulled back 'Oh, right…I'm sorry'

'You do realise that I am going wedding dress shopping, don't you?'

'Off course Porter, I am not that stupid'  
_'Look at her eyes Bette, she has some ulterior motive, you know she will try something…I just have to stay strong'_ the brunette give Tina a knowing look 'well I should get going, where would you like to meet tomorrow?'

Tina shrugged 'wherever, I don't mind'

'I should be ready by twelve, maybe I could pick you up from here?' she suggested 'that is if you are working tomorrow'

'I'll be here'  
_'She's looking at me like that again'_Bette turned and began to walk towards the door 'I'll see you at twelve then' closing the door behind her

Tina sighed _'Damn it!'_ she ran out of her office, finding Bette walking towards her car 'Hey!' she called out, catching up to Bette who had turned

'What?'

'I…I wanted to tell you'

'Yes?'

'That night…you know the night in question?' Tina asked

'I am aware Tina, what?'

'After you walked off, I tried so hard not to feel the pain, I drank myself crazy, fall asleep at the bar, waking up on the beach'

'Why are you telling me this?' she asked, trying to hide the compassion she was beginning to feel towards Tina's actions

Tina swallowed hard, still catching her breath 'I came after you…I wanted you to know that I tried to make things right, I went to the hotel you were staying in, they had told me you booked out earlier that morning so I…'

'You what?' she asked, taking a step closer to Tina 'tell me'  
_'Stop stalling and just tell her already'_ Tina finally got enough courage 'I caught a plane Bette, I came to LA to find you…' sighing in relief _'why the hell isn't she saying anything'_  
_'She couldn't have…fuck…I know what she's doing, she has to be lying'_ Bette tried desperately to collect her thoughts, pondering how it was possible that Tina came after her

'Bette, please say…something' she asked _'I have freaked her out…great!'_

Bette took another step forward, catching Tina of guard 'No…you couldn't have'

'I did babe' she assured

Bette's heart was pounding with anxiety 'What happened then? If you came all the way out here to prove yourself, god Tina this changes everything'

'I got here and realised, who was I to fuck with your life like that, I couldn't Bette, don't you understand, I loved you so much and that scared me and I have never stopped loving you from the moment I laid eyes on you'

Bette began to shake her head 'No…I can't hear that…don't'

'I wont apologise for being in-love with you Bette but I will try and be your friend and as hard as it is, I will stand aside and if this woman is who you love with everything inside of you and can give you that same love in return--'

'Tina, you can't expect me to be able to understand and deal with all this right now…you have no idea what it's been like for me, night after night I would lay in bed dreaming of you, still able to see your face smiling at me, you changed my life and then to have you…even if there was a chance I couldn't, I am getting married' she explained as she turned her back to Tina and walked towards the car _'three…two…one…'_

Tina walked up close behind her, holding the car door as she opened it 'Will I still see you tomorrow?'

'If you can live with being my friend, then yes. Otherwise, we can forget it'

Tina smiled 'I can live with it…or at least try' she emphasised on the word try 'I'll see you tomorrow'

'Okay' sitting inside her Blue Saab, starting the ignition 'Have a good night' she smiled driving away  
_'There is no way I can just be her friend, I still feel the connection, the passion and the desire…she still loves me and she knows it' reassuring herself 'well at least I hope…'_

**Chapter Thirteen-**

The next morning Bette walked into the kitchen before facing the daily pressures in her life, there she found Gina on the phone talking to someone about a wedding cake, she mentioned a price that took Bette by surprise. Gina smiled once she saw the brunette, walking over and placing a kiss on the side of her mouth_'Should I tell her about seeing Tina today?'_ Bette wondered taking a sip of her hot coffee. Bette had replayed her conversation with Tina over in her head all night, hardly getting any sleep…

Gina ended her call, sitting opposite from Bette at the kitchen table 'Morning Honey, did you sleep okay?'

'Yeah fine, you?' she asked _'who am I kidding, I didn't fucking sleep'_

Gina shrugged 'Felt at home, I hate being away from you during the week, speaking of, I was thinking I'd ask for a transfer. It would mean that I'd be home during the week…I know we haven't really talked about living arrangements but all my stuff is here and my apartment is almost empty'

'You know that this is your home, I told you ages ago to move out of your apartment because you are never there'

'Yes, I know but it was easier to go there when I arrived home at three in the morning rather than waking you up. I just want us to do things in order Honey, as in actually have a home together'

Bette and Gina's romance happened rather quickly, they felt no need to wait when they were both ready for something more, they were engaged within two months. Bette gulped 'I'd like that very much'

'So what are your plans for the day? Maybe we could go out of lunch then invite Alice and Dana over for dinner?' she suggested

_'No, I am going dress shopping with my ex'_ Bette thought but opted for the easier answer, one that wouldn't require a hundred questions I can't today but Dinner sounds fine for tonight, I'll ask Al later'

' Fair enough. Why can't we have lunch?'

'Because I am going dress shopping and you aren't allowed to come'

Gina smiled 'Well I know that any dress you buy will look amazing on you' she complemented 'are you going with Alice?'

_'Oh Shit' _Bette knew that she couldn't stand to hurt her fiancé 'Yeah, Meeting her soon actually, should probably have a shower and get ready'

'Would you like company? All this talk about you trying on wedding dresses is making me hot' she whispered across the table

Bette did love Gina _'But am I in-love with her?'_ she began to walk around the table until she reached down, taking both of Gina's hands in her own, pulling her up, kissing her gently on the lips, her body reacting to the kiss. Bette tried to pry the images of her ex out of her head. She was not reacting to Gina but to the woman whom had taken her by surprise.

^^^

_'Here she is'_ smiled Tina as she watched Bette's Saab park beside her _'Rule One…keep at a distance'_ the blonde waved at Bette _'Rule Two…No bringing up the past, this is the future and more importantly DO NOT think about her naked, it just brings you to the same awful reality that she is not yours' _

Bette wound down the window 'You coming or just going to stand there all day?'

_'Ever so cute…'_ Tina thought before opening the car door, sitting down 'You are right on time'

'Traffic was better than expected' Bette smiled _'and the fact that I left home twenty minutes earlier had nothing to do with it' _

'Let hope it stays that way, I could imagine you getting aggressive if someone was making you wait'

'Oh really?' she laughed enjoying the blondes quick wit, she hadn't realised how much she had missed it until now

Tina winked 'Come on Porter, you have wedding dresses to try on'

Bette pulled away from the curb, heading north, during the drive, they had time to talk about how Tina ended up in LA, she spoke about a conference that took place where she had been so impressive, they asked her if she would consider opening up a bar else were but still have her Hawaiian bar

'So Emma now runs the day to day activities?' Bette asked as they pulled up outside a shop called 'Bridles'

Tina nodded 'Yeah and she is doing an amazing job'

'I often think about her, she was always so nice'

'That's why my employees are getting away with murder, figuring speaking of course'

Her laughter sending a chill up Bette's spine 'So are you ready?' she asked putting the car into park, stepping out her side 'You don't have to come with me'

Tina dropped her head to the side 'Bette, I told you I wanted to try being your friend and friends do this, right?'

'Yes, exactly'

The two woman walked into the bridal shop, Bette walked to the counter 'I'm Bette Porter, I have a fitting' the woman smiled gracefully coming from behind the counter, Tina noticed that the woman was more than looking at Bette, she was checking her out.

'Right, Miss Porter…as you requested I have the ones in the dressing room for you' she took a look at Tina who was standing some dresses she was admiring 'Is this your bride to be?'

'Oh..um..no, this is my friend' she quickly answered

Tina smiled 'That I am'

The woman shrugged, sensing an awkward moment between the two 'right' she began to walk over near Tina 'I took your suggestions and made some picks of my own, I hope you don't mind'

Bette shook her head 'No, not at all. The more the better'

Tina stood beside Bette and smiled 'all these are superb, you would look amazing in all of them'

_'Her standing beside me..her perfume, it's new but its magnificent…' _

'I am Leslie by the way, how rude of me not to mention that' Tina again could see this woman was getting closer towards Bette

_'How fucking dare she, Bette is getting married. Eh, what am I saying, she has amazing taste in woman'_ she chuckled to herself as Bette took the dresses, handed over by Leslie 'care for a hand?' Tina asked

Bette laughed nervously 'I think I'll be right, thanks'

For the next hour Bette tried on over ten dresses, the blonde always finding something wrong with each one. Either it was too puffy, too short or just too plain.

'Tee?' Bette called out from the dressing room 'Tina, I kind of need your help'

Leslie stood 'I'll help you Miss Porter'

'I'd rather Tina, thanks'

_'Suffer bitch' _Tina thought as she stood and walked towards the dressing room, she turned 'I'll give you one hundred dollars to go to lunch right now and come back in thirty minutes'

With a confused look on her face she spoke 'you are not serious'

'Oh I am' Tina was sure that she was not going to let Bette walk out of the shop, with a dress on order 'Fine…fifteen minutes'

Leslie smiled 'You have great taste, she is amazing'

'I was thinking the same about you' Tina knowingly looked at her 'I saw you checking her out but I'm sorry love, she was mine first, I just need her to remember that' she grinned with an evil smile

'I'll be back in Fifteen, I will close the doors so you are not interrupted' she winked 'and I expect my money when I return' she walked out closing the doors behind her.

'Tina' Bette yelled 'what is--' she stopped and turned, seeing Tina behind her 'Oh..I'm sorry, I can't seem--'

Tina walked slowly towards her 'This..dress…looks…amazing' running her fingers down Bette's arms 'She knows what she does to me'

'Tee' the brunette whispered, looking deep into Tina's eyes _'this isn't helping me' _her breathing slowing, her pulse rising 'I need hel..help' she stuttered. Tina moving her hands around Bette's back, slowly unzipping the dress.

Once she finished she sat her hands onto Bette's hips 'I would give anything to kiss you right now' she confessed taking one hand and reaching towards Bette's chin, her red luscious lips just waiting to fall upon 'you are such a faithful heart baby' she smiled 'but our connection is telling me otherwise'

'Kiss me' she whispered slowing leaning in half way, her mouth opening slightly 'Please'

_'so long to hear those words'_ Tina took another step forward, not wasting any time she softly placed her lips onto Bette's. Tina moaned as her tongue entered Bette's mouth as Bette's dress began to slide of her. Tina simultaneously  
pulled back and was mesmerised that the body she had explored so intently had not changed but it was better than she remembered 'whoops…look what you did'

'Shut up' Bette grabbed Tina around her waist pulling her back in as she ran her hands up Tina's shirt to her breasts, massaging harder 'I want you so much' she said between kisses, moving her hand down to Tina's jeans. Just as she was about to unbutton Tina's jeans she heard the shop door open 'Fuck!' she pulled back

'It's okay baby, I told her id give her money to leave, we still have five minutes' she said looking at her watch then as she moved her lips towards Bette's again Bette pulled back 'what?' Tina as curiously

'You paid her to leave?'

'yeah, I wanted some alone time with you, is that so wrong?' she asked seeing that Bette was hurt 'babe..' she tried to touch Bette face only for her to turn her head

'I cannot believe you Tina. You think you can just--'

Tina didn't let Bette finish 'Yeah I did and it worked. You begged me to kiss you, all I did was push it a little'

'Just…go Tina, wait for me outside'

_'I pushed too hard, I pushed too soon…That look was the same as that night on the beach'_ Tina took a large nod and left the change rooms. She placed Leslie's money on the counter before walking out of the store.

After Bette got back into her clothes, she took a moment to gather her thoughts on the events that took place only minutes before _'Pull yourself together.. why cant she just stick by me?'_ she pulled the curtains back 'I'm ready to--' Bette stopped mid sentence, as she existed the dressing room 'Tina?' she looked around, unable to see the blonde anywhere.

Leslie walked through the door 'Oh Miss Porter, I see you are leaving'

'yeah, I think that's enough looking today but have you seen Tina on your way back?'

'I thought she was with you'

'She…she was but..'

Leslie walked around the counter seeing the hundred dollars on top of a note on the bridal shops stationary addressed to Bette. She picked it up and handed it over to Bette 'This is yours' she smiled

_'she's running again' _was Bette's first thought 'Thanks' she went and sat down and opened it  
Babe, you have every right to dislike me right now. I deserve it. I let you go and no matter how many times I apologise, you will never forgive me. You shouldn't forgive me.

That moment in the dressing room was perfect. Just kissing you brought it all back to me. Your eyes seeing the truth in me, your heart leading my hand, that's what I'll always remember when I think about you. I also needed you to feel what I feel every time I am near you or am thinking of you. Your heart is the kindest heart I have ever faced. I thought if I were to be around you, you would see that you can't be without me but I am always causing you pain. I have just come to realise that you are indeed better off without me in your life. I am again complicating it. I wish I were the one to kiss you goodnight. I wish I were the one to hold you but you deserve a woman who can be true to you and to herself. I will be forever grateful for the few days we spend getting to know one another, sharing the new experiences of making love. You have brought me so much happiness but I have brought you so many tears.

I will stand aside and let you move on. Gina seems like a wonderful person and I wish you all the happiness.

Love always,

Your Tee ooxx  
P.S, go with the last dress, you looked like so beautiful. I know I wouldn't be able to take my eyes away from you.

Bette wiped away the tears rolling down her face _'Why Tina? Why!'_ she continued to ask herself as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up 'I'm sorry, I just--'

'You don't need to explain Miss Porter'

Bette still wiping the tears away continued 'This is so unprofessional, especially when I am to marry someone else'

'In my line of work I deal with pre-wedding jitters but to be honest Bette, I have never seen two people look at each other the way I saw the two of you look at each other when you first walked in here' she expressed as she offered the brunette some tissues

'I need to…go, I'm sorry'

^^^

After driving around for an hour, Bette decided it was time to go home. During her drive she had time to reflect the past and what her future would bring if Tina was not a part of it _'I was barely able to survive the first time she let me go…this time it's different. It feels different'_

Bette walked into the kitchen, smelling the wonderful scent in the oven, she wondered if Tina could cook 'mm something smells alright'

Bette watched as her fiancé smiled and walked towards her, hugging her tightly 'How was the dress shopping? I bet you found something lovely'

Bette let go of Gina 'It was fine'

'I hope Alice wasn't too awful to go with, I know how she can be sometimes' she ran her hand along the brunettes cheek, Gina noticed Bette was looking away from her 'Darling, are you okay?'

_'I forgot I told her Alice had come with me' _

'Bette, you seem far away. Did something happen?'

Bette smiled slightly, placing a kiss on her lovers lips 'I'm fine' she answered in a reassuring voice 'I'll be right back, I just need to make a quick call' Bette didn't wait for Gina to answer as she shuffled off into her office_'How do I dig myself into a deeper hole?'_ she asked herself picking up the phone, dialling her friend  
'Porter, we were just on our way to your place, what's up?'

'I need you to do something for me' she asked

'What's that?'

'I may have told Gina that I was going dress shopping with you today'

Alice was confused _'I don't understand, why would you tell her something like that? I knew that you and I had planned to go next week..'_

'Tina came with me, dress shopping I mean'she heard Alice sigh in disappointment _'please don't give me a lecture right now..I just need you to...'_

'Lie for you? Bette, I thought you had decided to move on from Tina. What the hell happened?'

'She asked to have lunch with me and I mentioned I was going to look around for a wedding dress today and she offered to help'

'and how did that play out?'

'Not right now Al, I just need you to do this one thing for me and I will answer any of your questions tomorrow' Bette offered  
_'what did we have for lunch?'_

'Huh? I don't understand?'

'well..we would have had to have something for lunch. What did I eat?'

'Does it really matter?'

'Yes Porter, it does'

'Fine, you had a Greek Salad'

'Mmm sounds alright but you own me big time and just remember I will be asking you questions'

Bette sighed in relief _'Thank you, Thank you. See you and Dana soon'_

Just as Bette was hanging up the phone she sensed someone standing in the doorway. As she turned she saw Gina's piercing eyes staring at her 'Oh Hey, I didn't see you there'

'I just wanted to tell you Dinner was almost ready. Alice and Dana should be here soon but I guess you already know that'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well that's who you were on the phone with, wasn't it?'

_'Did she hear me speaking with Alice? Oh crap'_ Bette walked towards Gina, taking her hands 'It was Alice, I was just calling her to see if she could get us some wine, I forgot to ask her today'

'Is there something I should know Bette? I just feel like from the moment you walked through the door you have been distant' her eyes terrified Bette, she had never seen that fear in her fiancés eyes before 'so I am going to ask you once...is there something I should know?'

**Chapter Fourteen-**

She was unable to move, her body frozen, her partners eyes burning into her 'I am in-love with Tina..no wrong..hurry up Bette, she's waiting for you to answer her' Bette ended eye contact with Gina and turned. She sighed then turned back 'Alice wasn't with me today'

'Okay, did you go alone?'

_'Is she playing dense or is she that stupid?'_ Bette pondered, unsure of how to handle this sore conversation 'I...Tina' she blurted out. Gina turned and walked towards the kitchen, Bette following close behind 'She asked if there was any chance for us to be friends and then when I told her I was going dress shopping, she wanted to take me to dinner' Bette tried to explain

Gina turned, her piercing eyes on Bette 'why is it that you cannot tell me you love me?'

'I..uh...I honestly don't know...'

'Let me ask you this then, are you still in-love with her? I know you still love her, I mean, you told me about the short but yet intense romance that the two of you shared but are you in-love with her?'

It was time for Bette to be honest; she knew that Gina deserved to know the truth, someone who could love her without any reservations. Bette smiled tearfully 'I didn't know what I wanted, let alone who when I saw Tina that night, then today... Gina I wish I could give you all of my heart but the truth is, I gave it away a long time ago and I don't think I want it back. You deserve someone who can tell you they love you, someone who only dreams about you'

Tears formed in Gina's eyes 'I didn't expect that...I thank you for being honest with me Bette' as she moved quickly to the front door 'I'll come get my things soon'

Bette followed closely behind, she felt the need to explain everything to Gina 'Will you please just hear me out...this is not easy for me to do, you know?'

'Oh and its easy for me to hear you pretty much tell me you are still in-love with the woman who shred your heart into a million pieces?' she replied turning and facing Bette 'I just hope that she doesn't hurt you again because you deserve so much better than someone who keeps hurting you over and over' she turned and walked out the door.

The brunette sat on the sofa, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face _'god damn it Bette, pull yourself together' _she thought to herself as there was a knock at the door_ 'That's Alice and Dana...I really cant deal with this right now' _

'Porter, Open up' Yelled the voice from the other side of the door

_'I have screwed everything up' _

'PORTER'

Bette gathered herself enough to open the door, Alice and Dan straight away could tell that the brunette had been in tears 'Sorry guys...maybe we could do this...another time?'

Alice's heart broke, looking into her friends swollen red eyes and leaned in close, comforting her best friend 'Oh sweetie, what happened? Where's Gina?'

'She's...gone...God Al, I don't know what happened. One minute I was on the phone to you. The next I was telling her that she deserved someone better and someone who loved her without any hesitations' The more she spoke, the faster she became. Alice took her hand, leading her towards the sofa 'I couldn't lie anymore Al' Bette confessed, wiping the stray tears away

Dana reached over, caressing her girlfriends hand 'I'm going to take a walk, let you two talk' she smiled 'I'm sorry Bette'

'Thanks babe' Alice smiled back. Bette just looking to the carpet ' Bette are you sure she isn't just cooling off? I mean so what if you went to lunch with your ex, that doesn't mean--'

'We kissed today...Myself and Tina I mean and it was...amazing. It was almost as beautiful as the first time. I could have lived in that moment forever. I am never going to stop loving her Alice and I think it took for her to walk out again for me to see that'

Alice couldn't help but understand where Bette was coming from 'you know, for the first time in a long time. You are being trying honest with yourself and how you feel. For so long after you came home you just laid around the house, then Gina came into your life and for a split second I thought you may have been happy and finally be able to move on but once I saw you and Tina together, the chemistry and the sparks that surround you, it all came clear to me'

Bette was amazed that her friend could read her so well 'So what do I do now?'

'You follow your heart. If Tina is who you love, who you have always loved then it should be simple. You go to her and tell her that she is the woman for you'

Bette sighed _'easier said than done' _

The blonde noticed how quiet Bette had become, her concern grew with every second that followed 'What is it?'

'She walked out...as in after we kissed, I yelled at her and she left me a note and left, again. Fuck Al, your right. The only reason she left today was for my sake' Bette sat there for another minute, contemplating the pro's and con's in her head but she only knew one thing 'I love her...that's all I need' as she stood and picked up her keys and handbag 'Lock up before you leave?'

The two friends shared a smile 'You go girl!' she yelled as Bette giggled before quickly rushing out the door. 

^^^

'Can I help you miss?'

'Oh...' Tina came back to reality 'sorry, umm may I please have a one-way ticket to Honolulu Hawaii please?' After leaving the bridle shop Tina mind was filled with regret. She had never experienced this kind of love with anyone before and as she drove home she realised that the only way she would be able to move on from the woman that had captured her heart that summer before was to go back and try live her life without Bette.

**Chapter Fifteen-**

'Can I help you miss?'

'Oh...' Tina came back to reality 'sorry, umm may I please have a one-way ticket to Honolulu Hawaii please?' After leaving the bridle shop Tina mind was filled with regret. She had never experienced this kind of love with anyone before and as she drove home she realised that the only way she would be able to move on from the woman that had captured her heart that summer before was to go back and try live her life without Bette

After she purchased her ticket Tina made her way over to the bar, she noticed a woman, a little bit older than herself, brown hair and sipping on a wine. She walked on over to the bar, getting the servers attention 'Hi, can I please have a double jack on ice please?' Tina had never been shy about starting conversation and for some strange reason she felt like she needed to talk to her 'Bad break-up?'

The woman turned, her eyes red 'Excuse me?' she asked in a British accent

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I saw you sitting here from the door and you looked sad'

The woman looked strangely at the blond 'am I that transparent?'

Tina began to nod 'I'm Tina Kennard'

'Helena Peabody, nice to meet you' she greeted 'truth is my partner of five years decides to take our children as far away from me as possible'

'Oh my, that's awful, is there anything you can do? You would have legal right being their mother and all?'

Helena shock her head 'Not when she is the birth mother'

'and here I was thinking I had problems' Tina laughed to herself as she had a drink of her Jack Daniels

Helena sighed 'If she wants a fight ill give her one. I should be allowed to see my children whenever I wish. My mother isn't a help. She is taking Whinny's side'

Tina couldn't help but feel sorry for Helena. She seemed like a great mother, unlike her own mother who was out every night, fucking for money and using it on alcohol until she one night when she never returned home 'Well..' she shrugged, lifting up her glass 'here's to being alone at an airport' she began to laugh. Helena clicked her drink on Tina's, both women finishing off their beverages

'Want another round?' Helena asked 'I am yet to find out about you'

'What the hell, my plane is still thirty minutes away' she returned Helena's smile 'but I don't think you'd be interested in my story...it's very long and very boring'

'It couldn't be that boring, let me see what you got' the brunette got the attendants attention 'Sir may we please have two of the same?' he nodded and walked away. Helena turned back to Tina 'so, what are you running from?'

Tina needed a friend, she had spoken to Emma on the phone but she didn't go into depth conversations due the cost for calling out of the country and even though she and Helena had just met, it felt like they had been friends for a lifetime 'The woman that I love' she answered plainly 'were you after the long or short story?'

'Whatever is easiest?'

She flicked the strands of hair behind her ear 'I never wanted to fall in love' Tina started, shaking the ice in her drink 'I never saw myself being that type, you know the kind that looks for love and never finds it? Then one hot day I was bartending at my bar on a island in Hawaii' she smiled 'there she was just meters away from me... glistering in the sun, golden skin, hair so shinny and curly...and her eyes...such beautiful brown orbs. She is the most beautiful and smart woman I have ever met, honestly she took my breath away but back then I was a womaniser. I had never had a girlfriend and I had never allowed anyone close to my heart but Bette...she was different. I think it took me a whole of ten minutes during our first date to know that I was falling in-love with her. It was a strange feeling but fuck it was the best feeling ever'

Helena look away for a second, she scanned the room then smiled looking back at Tina 'Do you know how many people wish they could say they have what you and this Bette have?'

'Had...past tense...so anyway we spent two days together and don't get me wrong it wasn't all perfect but it was pretty damn close...until I fucked up' she stated

**Meanwhile....**

Upon leaving her place, Bette drove quickly to the bar, Tina's bar. She raced inside and asked to speak to Tina. The young woman who was cleaning informed Bette that Tina had gone.

'What do you mean she left?' Bette asked as tears created in her eyes 'I just saw her at lunch time'

'All I know is that she came in around two and told the general manager that he now has full owner privileges and she left with her bags.... I'm sorry'

Bette gathered herself 'Do you know where she was going?'

'I was told she was going home, wherever home is for her' the young girl continued to wash the glasses

'Thanks' Bette replied before going back out to her car and sat down _'Home...LA is her home....come on Bette think...Offcourse Hawaii, it could be no other place'_ she put the car in drive and took off at full speed, she wasn't concerned about police pulling her over for speeding she was more focused on getting to LAX.

Bette rushed inside, and surrounding her was thousands of people. She rushed over to the information booth 'Excuse me, when is the next flight to Hawaii?'

The woman looked at the timesheet then back at Bette 'Leaves at four from gate 10'

'Thank you' Bette looked at her watch 'Fuck 3.20' she hurried up the elevator and followed the signs to gate 10 and as she reached the woman at the desk she was completely out of breath 'May I please have whatever you have left on the flight to Hawaii? Please tell me you have something...anything?'

'I'm sorry..'

'No...please there has to be something'

'I'm sorry miss, we don't allow ticket sales an hour before takeoff'

'Please...I need to get there' Bette begged 'I need to tell someone that I love them and I am only realising now what a coward I've been..please?'

It could have been that Bette was pouring her heart out or just that the woman was a hopeless romantic 'You are going to get me fired for this but fine'

Bette's face lit up 'Oh my god, thank you and when I return I will talk to your supervisors'

The woman handed Bette her ticket 'Good luck, your boarding in thirty minutes, please don't make me regret this'

Bette smiled 'I promise and thank you so much again'

'There is a bar just around the corner and to your left if you wanted to relax, you seem pretty tense'

The brunette was way too excited to relax and on her way to the recommended bar she wondered how she should approach Tina _'Grand Gesture maybe?'_ she asked herself.

As she arrived at the small but empty bar area she noticed only two woman at the bar _'that blonde kind of looks like Tina'_ Bette watched the blondes hand gestures, the way she flicked her hair behind her ear _'Oh my god it is..It's Tina'_ In a matter of minutes Bette come down from excited high to apprehension. She felt her stomach in nots, her throat closing over _'what do I do...what do I do and who the fuck is the woman she is talking too?'_She needed to hear what the two women were talking about. With every steep she could hear her angel's voice _'is she talking about me?'_ Bette asked herself. She suddenly was stopped, the woman Tina was talking too turned around, Bette looked terrified at her but was put to rest as the woman just smiled at her before turning her attention back to Tina

'Do you know how many people wish they could say they have what you and this Bette have?' Bette waited for Tina to answer _'God baby, you are so amazing and so sweet'_

'Had...past tense...so anyway we spent two days together and don't get me wrong it wasn't all perfect but it was pretty damn close...until I fucked up' she stated

'No' Bette whisper, causing Tina to turn around. Her face all white 'Hi... hey Tee'

Helena grinned at the two lovers standing before her, feeling the love that they share 'I am going to give you girls some alone time. Tina it was nice meeting you' she leaned over kissing the blonde on the cheek 'and Bette I am presuming?'

'Yes, nice to meet you...Bette Porter'

'Helena Peabody and are you are you the same Bette Porter from CAC. I was meaning to stop by, my mother and I have a proposal for you but maybe another time but I must say to you both...Love only comes around once and what I see in you two seems to be unbreakable' she looked at the two one last time before taking her own hint and leaving

Bette noticed that Tina hadn't spoken for a while 'Are you okay?'

Tina took a step forward, touching Bette's face 'am I dreaming?'

'No..no baby you aren't' taking Tina's hand and kissing it 'I told Gina, I told her everything'

Tina felt that same spark she had felt the moment her and Bette kissed for the first time 'What did you tell her?'

'I told her that I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never really wanted it back and that she should find someone that only dreams of her like I only dream of you. God Tina I have been a weak. You have brought out every single emotion a person can feel in a year and yet I am still waiting to feel what it is like to have a future with you. I have never loved another, I have never wanted another and I have never needed anyone else but you. Love is just a word but it doesn't compare to what I feel for you'

'Bette?' Tina stopped Bette mid way

'Yeah?'

'Just kiss me already'

Bette beamed as she lunged towards Tina's lips, her hands feeling down her neck and past her breasts, she moaned ash Tina's tongue entered her mouth. A kiss so powerful, time stopped for these two women as their bodies moulded together, Bette forced herself back to reality as an announcement came over the speaker

'Flight 222 to Hawaii is now boarding. Please make your way to gate 10, thank you and have a pleasant flight'

Bette laughed watching Tina bit her bottom lip 'So I take that as a yes?'

'mmm-hhmm'

'Tina'

'yeah'

'Are you ready to go home?'

Tina kissed Bette 'Which home, yours or mine?'

'Ours...Wherever you are, that's home for me' She gazed into Tina's teary eyes 'Baby, don't cry... Did I say something wrong?'

'No..no Bette, I am just so happy your here and saying all these wonderful things. I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. I promise to be honest and come to you when I am feeling scared or overwhelmed because let's face it...I am a fuck up sometimes'

'Tee... ' Bette took Tina's hand and picked up her bag 'Everything will be alright' she reassured her girlfriend as the two woman made their way to board their fight.

Neither woman knew what their future held but all they needed was to know that no matter what troubles they faced in the past, it was exactly that...the past and now they were just going to enjoy being with one another each day, dealing with whatever life throws at them and face it together.....

**The End**


End file.
